tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Mount St. Hilary
Mount St. Hilary is a volcano in the Transformers universe. Mount St. Hilary is an active stratovolcano located in Hood River County, Oregon, in the Pacific Northwest region of the United States. It is 100 miles south of Seattle, Washington, and 50 miles east of Portland. Mount St. Hilary takes its English name from Hilary of Poitiers, who was Bishop of Poitiers and is a Doctor of the Church. Mount St. Hilary is famous for being the place where the Ark crashed on Earth. A catastrophic eruption on May 18, 1984, at 8:32 am PDT awoke the Autobots and Decepticons slumbering there, restarting the Cybertronian War. Since the 1984 eruption, greenery has returned to the slopes of St. Hilary, and the Autobot spacecraft has been extracted. Support buildings and a reinforced landing pad have been built outside the volcano, as well as the Mount St. Hilary National Volcanic Monument to preserve the volcano and allow for its aftermath to be scientifically studied. History The Transformers space cruiser, the Ark, crashed into the side of the dormant volcano roughly four million years ago, where it lay undisturbed until the volcano erupted again in 1984. The explosion reactivated the systems aboard the Ark, which promptly set about restoring the Autobots and Decepticons on board. Category:1984 Mount St. Hilary would serve as the headquarters of the Autobots for the next few years. At one point, Wheeljack installed a number of automated gun emplacements around the volcano. These were hidden inside the rock face, emerging through sliding panels as they were needed. MUX History Under the leadership of Optimus Prime, the Autobots completed repairs on the Ark and successfully relaunched it into space. The hole left behind still contained a variety of discarded machinery and communications systems. Mount St. Hilary erupted again in October of 2004. The Autobots have since repaired the buildings within Mt St. Hilary for storage and emergency operations, and have installed a landing platform outside the volcano to house the Ark between missions. During the Great Flood of 2011, much of Oregon's west coast was flooded, including the campus of the University of Oregon in Eugene. Above-water Mt St. Hilary was used as a centralized location for search & rescue operations as well as a refugee camp for displaced Americans. When not in use, the Ark is parked on the special platform on the slope of Mt. St. Hilary. Reports 2014 Oct 02 - Cybertronian Cataclysm In other news, the volcano responsible for bringing our current Cybertronian visitors amongst we Americans, and the populace of the planet Earth; Mt. Saint Hillary blew its top again in the early hours of Tuesday morning. Thankfully, the immediate surrounding area, being the continued base of the crashlanded Autobot spacecraft is a federal law enforced 'no go' zone for non essential personnel and as a result, the eruption was received as a relatively low risk event. Due to the nature of special relationship between the Cybertronians and the US Military, our footage of the site is banned from air but by all appearances, the spacecraft is buried beneath the cooling lavaflows. Experts attribute the eruption to sudden changes in seismic activity located in close proximity to the site, but have stated that any explanations at this stage would be pure speculation. Further adding fuel to the concerns of locals however, is the apparent battle between the rival Cybertronian forces and this is expected to raise serious concerns in Congress regarding how to handle the ever present menace of a war raging on our soils and maintain the safety of civilians. What If? Universes Cobra World In 1982, Dr. Mindbender discovered an alien craft buried in a Mt. St. Hilary. Finding an amazing species of giant robot inside, Mindbender removed and repaired them, removing their cores for study and installing controls to pilot them directly or remotely as drones. With powerful mecha at their disposal, Cobra's army seems unstoppable. References Shattered Glass In 2012, General Flagg used GODS system to cripple the Decepticon [[Interceptor Nemesis (SG)|Interceptor Nemesis]] and knock it out of Earth's orbit, causing it to crash into Mount St. Hilary. Category:2012 Category:Locations Category:Shattered Glass locations